deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar is the son of wealthy man George Joestar, he is the first major JoJo (his father is technically the first JoJo) and the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jonathan Joestar vs Captain Falcon * Jonathan Joestar VS Iron Fist (By Derpurple) * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Kenshiro vs Jonathan Joestar (By Derpurple, Complete) * Richter Belmont vs. Jonathan Joestar * Jonathan Joestar vs Simon Belmont (By Derpurple) * Tifa Lockhart vs. Jonathan Joestar (By ArachnoGia and Shadow7615) Possible Opponents * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Ryu (Street Fighter) History Jonathan Joestar is the son and heir of nobleman George Joestar I. Jonathan is an honest, kind and positive man (a true knight/gentleman) whose life (in the late 1800's) would later be brought with tragedy after meeting his new adoptive brother Dio Brando. How bad was he? Well for starters he kicked his dog and then burned it alive in a furnace! Stole the kiss and dignity of the only girl and person who truly liked him, and tried to poison their own father! After Dio donned a stone mask and became a vampire, a series of events left to Jonathan's demise. Though his wife managed to save a baby and that baby would be the mother of Joseph Joestar. Jonathan's bad-ass and fantabulous grandson. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 12 (Part 1, Chapter 1-4), 20 (Chapter 6 onwards) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs (97 kg) * Occupation: Archaeologist * Hobby: Researching ancient artifacts, fighting undead Powers & Abilities * Zoom Punch: Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in" * Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Jonathan releases a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire * Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive: Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep * Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Metal Silver Overdrive: Essentially the same as a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal * Life Magnetism Overdrive: With Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them as well * SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!: His most memorable is his final attack: "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!! Engrave, my blood's beat!" It is a charged Hamon attack with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. * Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. A skilled Hamon user such as Jonathan has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. * Healing: One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. * Luck and Pluck: After his defeat, Bruford gave Jonathan his sword, which played a major role in the final battle against Dio, where Jonathan was able to counter Dio's freezing ability by infusing the sword with Hamon, in order to avoid direct contact with Dio's body. Feats * Defeated Undead Knights Bruford and Tarkus ** Tarkus was a giant, he was able to destroy cliffs with ease and was nearly twice the size of Jonathan, Jonathan managed to lift him with a steel collar-brace and chains attached to him and Tarkus *** He also later killed Tarkus with ease * Defeated Dio in a fist-fight as kids * Defeated Dio at his Castle as adults * Barely survived the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes twice (which move at near bullet speed and can cut through any known material -except glass/mirrors- in the late 1800s and early 1900s) * Was able to stop vampire fluids from infecting his body * Survived a burning mansion * Tackled the Super-Human/Vampire Dio into said burning mansion from rooftop * Respects Dio and treats him like a brother no matter what; feeling is somewhat mutual Faults * Too damn nice * Risk his safety for the safety of others * People stronger than him can easily incapacitate him Quotes * "DIO!" * "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn!! Engrave, my blood's beat!" * "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" * "Even Speedwagon is Afraid!" * "Erina..." * "Dio..." Gallery Jonathan Adult.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword Wielders Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Healers Category:Main Protagonist